Treatment compositions, such as fabric treatment compositions, typically comprise benefit agents such as silicones, fabric softener actives, perfumes and perfume microcapsules. Generally there are trade-offs associated with using multiple benefit agents in one treatment composition. Such trade-offs include instability, as well as the loss or reduction of one or more of the benefit agents' benefits. A reduction in one of the benefit agent's levels can improve the performance of another benefit agent, yet the performance of the benefit agent that is being reduced suffers. In an effort to solve this dilemma, industry has turned to polymers. Current polymers systems can improve a treatment composition's stability but such improvement in stability comes with a decrease in freshness.
Applicants recognized that the traditional polymer system architecture was the source of the stability and freshness problems. Applicants recognized that, for fabric softeners, in particular low pH fabric softeners, the judicious selection of at least two polymers, one synthetic and one derived from saccharides, the fabric softener active can be reduced so that the active does not decrease perfume effectiveness and yet, surprisingly, the feel benefit and stability are maintained. While not being bound by theory, Applicants believe that the proper selection of such polymers increases active hydration which promotes diffusion of benefit agents such as perfumes, and leads to more efficient softener active performance.